


An Enticing Proposition

by pisces714



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Late Night (2019), Polar (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Drinking, First Meetings, Handcuffs, M/M, One Night Stands, Propositions, Sex Toys, Smoking, Top Duncan/Bottom Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714
Summary: Duncan sets eyes on Charlie and likes what he sees. He propositions him and they have a one night stand.





	An Enticing Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for the Rare Meat Fest. I saw Late Night recently and thought Hugh Dancy's character Charlie Fain was adorable. I wanted to give him some love. I also love Duncan Vizla and thought Charlie and Duncan would make a great sexual match.
> 
> There are no spoilers for either movie, just general aspects about their personalities. There is a brief mention of Charlie's comedy act, which is portrayed in the movie.

Duncan was looking for a place to take the edge off after his latest hit. He figured no one would be looking for him. The murder of a prominent New York businessman was sure to raise suspicion but he had many enemies. Duncan was in no way connected to the crime, left no evidence behind, and in a city of more than eight million people he was sure to go unnoticed. 

He would wait for his agency Damocles to contact him with his next assignment, either they would send him home (which he rarely saw), or on to his next assignment. Tonight, he would drink away his pain and loneliness and hopefully find a warm body to shack up with.

He walked the streets, smoking a cigarette, trying to find a suitable place for a drink. He walked into one of the first places he found. He immediately ordered a beer and gulped it down and then moved on to whiskey. He really didn't even contemplate what kind of establishment he was in until he finished two drinks.

The crowd looked trendy and overly happy. Duncan was dressed in all black as usual, black pants and a black turtleneck. At least he had thought to neatly style his longish grey hair. He decided to put on his reading glasses, which he had in his pocket, in hopes of blending in better.

He realized when a comedian came on stage that he was in a comedy club. Duncan did not much care for stand up comedy. With his unusual lifestyle, he found that he could hardly relate. If there had to be live entertainment, he preferred outlaw country, these were the tales that he found relatable.

There was a man onstage that was telling jokes which he found to be dreadful although the audience seemed to be eating it up by the laughter roaring throughout the place. He was sitting at the bar not facing the stage and never bothered to even watch the performance. He was working on his fourth drink and ready to leave as soon as he was done when a new performer came on stage.

The MC announced "And now please welcome Charlie Fain to the stage." It was a small club but getting progressively more crowded. The crowd cheered wildly for Charlie. This Charlie seemed to be popular but Duncan was sure he would find him dreadful too. Until he heard his voice, that is.

This Charlie had a strangely appealing voice to him and caught his attention. He tried to picture what this man looked like and when he finally turned around to check him out, he was glad that he was spot on. He was just his type when it came to men.

He was petite but had shapely legs and a nice ass. His curly brown hair was slicked back to reveal the cutest ears he had ever seen. He had bright, blue eyes and a lovely mouth which he hoped he would put to good use. His outfit was unremarkable, khakis and a checkered button down shirt, but this did not matter as he hoped he would be getting him out of it soon.

Charlie went into his act and told some raunchy sex jokes which Duncan surprisingly found to be appealing. He did not laugh along with the crowd but it brought a smile to his eyes. 

Charlie went on to explain that everyone had the same first five basic sex moves but everyone's sixth move was different. Duncan really related to this and was glad that this man seemed to be sexually adventurous. Sadly, he had encountered people that did not even have five sex moves but Duncan knew he had those moves down plus many more. He hoped to find out what Charlie's sixth move was.

Once Charlie's act was over the crowd began to dissipate. Duncan was desperate for a cigarette, this trendy club was very strict on not allowing smoking. He tucked his glasses away and went outside for a smoke. He knew Charlie would make his way out soon.

*****

Charlie came out about ten minutes later just as Duncan was finishing his cigarette. He was talking to a couple of women trying to convince them to come home with him. Duncan overheard one of them saying "Not tonight Charlie, we just met you, we aren't going to just go home with you right now and have a threesome." Charlie was starting to think he would strike out tonight. 

He was about to walk home alone the few blocks to his apartment when he heard a man's voice, deep, sexy, and slightly accented.

"How much?" He looked up to see a very handsome man with a mustache, beautiful grey hair, and sharp cheekbones. He was in his late 40s, about 10 years his senior.

"You mean for my comedy act. It depends on the event. We can certainly negotiate. Do you have a business card?"

"I don't mean for that." Duncan didn't say more after that but looked at him up and down and then gave him direct eye contact waiting for an answer.

"Are you propositioning me for sex?" Charlie seemed surprised and let out a small laugh.

"Yes." Duncan had a wad of cash burning a hole through his pocket. He was willing to pay whatever this young man wanted. He knew everyone had a price.

"Oh, uh, well I'm not a hooker, I've never done that." Charlie chuckled a little at what he thought to be the ridiculousness of the situation. His cheeks flushed slightly.

"I figured that. So what would your price be?" Duncan asked dead serious. He was very taken by this adorable man.

Charlie looked Duncan up and down, considering. He was most certainly handsome, and tall, and definitely his type when it came to men. He liked them older and sophisticated. Maybe he wasn't striking out tonight, after all.

"Well, I don't need money but I would certainly like to have sex with you." Charlie wondered why he spent so much time trying to convince woman. They were really unpredictable, some would hook up right away but some would make him wait as long as three weeks. Maybe he liked the chase but in the end he was just horny. He did like that men were more straightforward and he liked this man in particular. He was gorgeous with just the right amount of ruggedness.

"I'm Charlie, by the way," he reached out his hand.

"Yes, I know. I'm Duncan. Nice to meet you." He grabbed Charlie's hand to shake it and placed his other hand on top of it and stroked.

"Nice to meet you too. So, your place or mine?"

Duncan was prepared to take Charlie back to his hotel but figured it would be better not to on the off chance that Charlie would snoop through his stuff. It would also be easier to make an exit this way. "Your place."

"I hope it is not too messy." Charlie didn't remember if he made his bed or put away the panties that the woman he slept with the night before had left near the bed.

They walked quickly but mostly in silence, both eager to get to Charlie's place.

*****

"Would you like a drink?" Charlie said as he got out some whiskey to pour for himself.

"Just a glass of water, please." Duncan didn't want too much alcohol to affect his stamina, he realized at his age there was a chance this could happen.

Charlie had a large studio apartment with a nice view of the city. The kitchen was small but the bedroom area was very large and featured a very large bed which Duncan was sure Charlie put to good use.

"I'm just going to clean up the room quickly." Charlie said as he handed Duncan a cold glass of water.

Duncan watched from the partition area separating the kitchen from the main room as Charlie made the bed, smoothing out the cover, and retrieved a pair of red women's thongs from the floor. "Sorry," Charlie said as he stashed the panties away in a drawer.

"Don't be." Duncan said in his deep voice and gave Charlie a brief smile.

Charlie came back to the kitchen to finish his whiskey. He thought to ask Duncan about what brought him to town, he sensed Duncan was not from around here, but he thought better of it. He got the impression that this man could be dangerous. He just brought him here for a good time anyway so he supposed it really didn't matter.

"Where are your sex toys, Charlie?" Duncan was good at reading people and just knew that this man was kinky and probably had a decent stash of toys that he didn't get to use as often as he liked with a partner.

Charlie gulped down the rest of his whiskey, suddenly seeming very eager. He placed the glass down, walked over to the bed, reached under and placed a huge box on the bed.

"Take your pick." Charlie opened the box to reveal an impressive amount of toys.

Duncan finished his water and walked over to look through the toys. He saw dildos of various sizes, a double dildo, a couple of butt plugs, silicone cock rings, a strap on, a pair of flexible hand cuffs, a couple of vaginal vibrators, various types of lube, and condoms.

"I know my room may have been messy but I can assure you that everything in here has been thoroughly sanitized."

Duncan didn't say anything and continued to contemplate the toys. He took out the bigger of the two butt plugs, the cock rings, the flexible handcuffs, some lube, and a couple of condoms. He put the box on the floor and closed it.

"Charlie, take off all your clothes and lay down on the bed on your back for me." Charlie obeyed and striped down quickly and got up on the bed completely naked.

"What about you? Are you going to undress?" Charlie looked at Duncan confused.

"Later." Duncan looked over Charlie's body as he was laid out on his back and liked what he saw. His body was petite but very fit. His chest was almost completely hairless, but there was plenty of hair under his armpits and his pubes were neatly trimmed. His cock was already semi-hard despite not being touched. 

Duncan took his shoes off only and got up on the bed with him. He grabbed the flexible handcuffs and leaned over Charlie to secure his arms above his head. He handcuffed his hands to the rails on the headboard.

"You know I can get out of these." He wiggled his hands around to show Duncan.

"I know, but you won't until I release you." Duncan could see that Charlie was now almost completely erect after hearing that.

Duncan lubed up the butt plug and Charlie planted his feet on the bed and spread open his legs and already began to breathe heavily.

Duncan placed the tip at Charlie's hole and began to slowly press the butt plug in. It took awhile to get it in but once it was all the way in Duncan pressed on the circular base bringing it in and out of Charlie just a little bit. Charlie moaned and was now fully hard and leaking onto his belly.

Next, Duncan retrieved one of the silicone cock rings. He could tell it would be a bit tight on Charlie and would prevent him from coming easily. He rolled the cock ring down Charlie's cock and Charlie whined at the sensation of Duncan's hands finally touching his cock. He tried to thrust up into his hand but Duncan just continued to roll it down to the base. Duncan then carefully stretched the ring and guided Charlie's balls through them.

"Fuck," was all Charlie could say.

Duncan took a moment to look at his work. Charlie was handcuffed to the bed with a butt plug up his ass and a cock ring snugly fitted around his balls and cock. He looked beautiful.

"Well, are you going to do something or just stare?" Charlie said already looking overwhelmed.

With that, Duncan, who was still fully clothed, took just the tip of Charlie's cock into his mouth.

"Yes, please." Charlie tried to thrust into Duncan's mouth but Duncan held down his hips.

After a few minutes of teasing the tip, he released Charlie's cock from his mouth and began to press on the circular bottom of the butt plug. He could tell by Charlie's reactions and his leaking cock that he was hitting his most sensitive spot.

He alternated between teasing the tip of Charlie's cock and playing with the butt plug until it was driving Charlie mad.

"Please, Duncan, fuck, I need more." Charlie whined and moaned.

Duncan finally swallowed Charlie all the way down. Charlie let out a long moan of relief even though he knew the cock ring would prevent him from coming quickly or easily.

Duncan held down Charlie's hips to prevent him from thrusting but kept sucking on him hard from root to tip over and over again. Everytime time Charlie was starting to get close, Duncan would stop.

"Please Duncan, don't stop," Charlie pleaded.

Finally, Duncan took Charlie back into his mouth and let Charlie thrust. Charlie thrust hard and fast into Duncan's mouth chasing his orgasm. Charlie could feel himself getting closer and closer until he finally achieved it and he was having one of the most intense orgasms he ever had.

"Oh...my...God, fuck," he panted as he came into Duncan's mouth. 

Duncan kept sucking on him until Charlie whined in sensitivity. Duncan pulled off of Charlie. He had not swallowed all of his come and he got up on top of Charlie and kissed him swapping some of the come into Charlie's mouth. Charlie could feel Duncan's clothed hard-on against his softening cock, chafing him a little.

"Are we going to do anything about your gigantic boner. Are you going to fuck me?" Charlie said, breaking the kiss. "Take off your clothes already," Charlie demanded.

Duncan got off of Charlie and stripped down quickly. He had been so into teasing and torturing Charlie that he completely forgot about his own needs. Once he thought about it, he could feel more blood pumping into his erection and he realized that he was painfully hard and so ready to fuck.

Once Duncan was completely naked, Charlie looked him over and saw that this man was clearly very fit but indeed lived a rough lifestyle and had scars all over his body. He didn't dare comment on it. Instead he said, "Damn, you've got a huge cock."

Duncan didn't say anything, many had commented on this before and he was not sure how to react to it. He just rolled the condom over his cock and lubed up. He couldn't help but give himself a few strokes to relieve himself a bit. He looked down at Charlie who was spread out on the bed for him still handcuffed to the bed posts.

Duncan took the cock ring off of Charlie's now soft cock and balls and took his butt plug out. He put them to the side and entered Charlie without warning. Charlie winced in pain from sensitivity and Duncan began to fuck into him hard and fast. Duncan supposed in another life, him and Charlie might have gotten on just fine but right now he was just a nice, warm, beautiful body to fuck. Even winced in pain, Duncan couldn't help but notice that Charlie had one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen.

Duncan continued to pound into Charlie as his expression changed from one of pain to pleasure. He now looked blissful, wrapped his legs around Duncan, and started to moan. Duncan reached up to uncuff Charlie from the bed while continuing to fuck him.

As soon as Charlie was free, he wrapped his arms around Duncan, put one of his legs down and quickly flipped over Duncan onto his back. Duncan was surprised at his strength, he was little but he sure was strong.

Duncan gave up his control and let Charlie ride him. Charlie was not yet hard again but his cock was starting to react. Duncan let Charlie ride him for awhile, and even though he was enjoying it, he had the urge to fuck Charlie hard again. He lifted Charlie by the hips off of him.

"Get on your hands and knees for me," Duncan demanded. Charlie immediately obeyed.

Charlie was very much enjoying having a dominant partner. It usually wasn't the case with his hook-ups but he always enjoyed it when his partner took the lead and bossed him around.

Once Charlie was on his hands and knees, Duncan got behind him and immediately started to pound into him again hard and fast. Duncan wasn't very vocal but Charlie could hear him grunting and his thrusts beginning to stutter. He could tell he was getting close. Duncan pushed Charlie flat into the mattress and gave a few last brutal thrusts until he came with a grunt. 

"Thank you, Charlie." Duncan said as he leaned over Charlie and kissed his ear.

His lover had been rough but at least he was polite. He didn't make him come again but he would ask him to take care of him later, he is sure he would be willing.

Duncan got off of him to use the bathroom. He grabbed his underwear from the floor on the way. Duncan disposed of the condom neatly, took a piss, and put his underwear on.

"I'm going to use the restroom too," Charlie said as Duncan came out of the bathroom. "Please help yourself to a drink."

Duncan checked his phone in his pants pocket quickly as soon as Charlie was in the bathroom. There was a message from his employer that he needed to be at the airport in six hours. No other instructions were given at the time. This would give him plenty of time to fuck Charlie again, go back to his hotel to shower and change, and get to the airport.

He then went into the kitchen and easily found the whiskey and glasses. He poured a whiskey for himself and began to drink it. He went ahead and made Charlie a whiskey too, paying attention earlier that he took his whiskey neat. Charlie came out of the bathroom in his underwear only and Duncan handed him his drink.

"Thank you." Charlie took the drink and they both drank in silence.

This was the part of the one night stand that Duncan always hated, trying to make small talk with his lover. There was also not much he was allowed to say, so he usually kept quiet. He knew he wasn't great at conversation but that he could make it up in fucking.

Charlie was usually great at making conversation but Duncan had a wall around him. He sensed that Duncan would not harm him even though he knew he was dangerous. However, he did not really want to ask him why he was in New York or what he did for a living. So instead they just stood there drinking their whiskeys in silence.

"Do you want to fuck me again?" Charlie said, breaking the silence.

"I would love to Charlie. Just give me a minute." Duncan downed the rest of his drink, placed the glass down, and reached into his underwear to stroke his cock to hardness. He watched Charlie as he did this and he could see that Charlie was getting hard quickly just from watching him.

"How do you want me?" Charlie stepped out of his underwear to reveal that he was already hard.

"Against the wall." Duncan commanded in his deep voice.

Charlie planted himself against the wall, facing it. Duncan retrieved the lube, put on the other condom, and lubed up his cock. He stepped behind Charlie and entered him very easily, as he had recently been fucked.

"Oh yes, Duncan, please, fuck me hard." Charlie said desperately.

Duncan set up a fast pace and angled himself to hit Charlie's prostate with each thrust. Charlie moaned loudly with each brutal thrust. Duncan reached around to stroke Charlie's cock quickly in time with his thrusts. He kept up the quick pace as Charlie moaned in ecstasy and he had him coming in minutes.

"Fuck…I'm going to…" Charlie moaned out as he came into Duncan's hand.

Duncan continued to fuck Charlie through his orgasm. He was close but needed a little bit more.

"That was so fucking good, Duncan. You are such a good fuck." Charlie meant every word but he also wanted Duncan to come as he was so sensitive by now.

It worked, Duncan responded quickly to the praise. Duncan thrust a few more times and stilled as he came silently hugging on to Charlie from behind.

They separated and Charlie went to the bathroom to wipe himself with a towel. Duncan had smeared his come all over his torso and chest when he hugged him. He got into the bed naked and pulled the covers over himself.

Duncan disposed of the condom carefully and washed his hands in the kitchen sink. He began to get dressed since he had to leave the city shortly, probably being ushered off to his next assignment.

"You know you can stay the night, big guy. I'm not going to kick you out or anything like that."

"I'm sorry but my flight leaves in a few hours."

Charlie was right, he didn't live here. It was probably for the best. Duncan would always remain an international man of mystery to him.

Duncan finished getting dressed. This part of the night was always a reminder that he could never get close to anyone or reveal anything about himself. He would remain alone. It would be on to the next city where he would most likely make some enemies but maybe gain a lover or two.

He walked over to Charlie who was already in bed and half asleep. "Thank you Charlie, for a wonderful night." He brushed back Charlie's hair and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"No, thank you Duncan, you are an amazing fuck. Come back anytime to fuck me again." He mumbled sleepily, not completely aware of what he was saying but meaning every word.

Duncan left Charlie's apartment and into the night. He was unsure where he would go next but it didn't really matter. This was the life he had become accoustumed to.

*****


End file.
